My Deadly Sin
by ColdBloodedFalicity
Summary: The sins Pride, Lust and Greed come to Ikebukuro in the form of three woman who willing, and unwillingly, get themselves entangled with three highly interesting men. IzayaxOC, ShizuoxOC, KasukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! And this poem was written by ****Macklin MacKenzie**

* * *

**My Deadly Sin**

Prologue

By: ColdBloodedFalicity

* * *

World round are my brethren, all people are my kin

But the things that control our lives are the seven deadly sins

We see others' possessions and our **ENVY** takes control

We say we wish that we were them, we give away our souls

We need to have our sustenance, but **GLUTTONY** is a fault

Our **GREED** becomes an open wound we're pouring on the salt

We all have a libido, but looks turn into **LUST**

But this will get us nowhere, in the end it's dust to dust

**SLOTH** has made us lazy as we sit and lie in wait

We never do anything for ourselves, something we should hate

In our own time we look into the mirror, we are all becoming **VAIN**

This is wrong, we know it's true, it drives us all insane

Others' comments anger us, but rage turns into **WRATH**

If you want to change this sinful world then you can do the math

These things are of our making, our lights are going dim

The world's been taken over by the seven deadly sins

**Authors Note-**

**Hello my fellow Fanficiton…ers. I hope someone will find interest in this, and if you do, then please review :D because I have Ch.1 written up and am working on chapter 2, but what's the point in posting if no one wants it, ne~? :) Btw this fanfic is actually not as dark as this poem makes it sound XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alwayblu:**

**Thanks :)  
**

**My Deadly Sin**

Chapter 1: Introductions

By: ColdBloodedFalicity

**XxX**

The hallways of the large office were bustling, and the constant telephone rings could be heard across Washington. The only truly deafening sound however was the 'click clack' of expensive black pumps, as a woman with long pink hair strode into the office, looking highly professional in her attractive white business dress and icy blue eyes. You would think that her long, slender legs and attractive facial features would make heads turn, but all employees were too afraid to even glance at the intimidating woman for fear of there manhood. The woman only stopped her stride to pause at one desk near the door, which leads to the rest of the building. She tapped her perfectly manicured hot pink nail on the desk, to get the attention of the attractive brunette woman behind it. When the brunette looked up, the pink haired woman then handed her a file.

"Here are the all the contracts I've procured and a list off the money the contacted owe us. File it." She commanded with an authoritative tone, before walking out the door, hair blowing behind her.

* * *

_**Missy Cortet: Heir to Cortet Corporations and con artist extraordinaire. Uses her incredible skill for lying to trick a person into contracts, which dries them of money for Cortets…but legally. She is legally illegal.**_

* * *

The brunette woman made a playfully nasty face at Missy's back as she walked out, before taking her feet off the desk they were previously propped on and scooted in her chair.

_'Missy Miss really needs to lighten up, she is such a hard ass,'_ she thought to herself.

The woman smirked at her thoughts, before she opened the file and sorted the papers in order of importance. It took her about five minutes as her fast moving mocha eyes scanned over them, before filing them way in a cabinet that was behind her. She then propped her bare legs back up on the desk and tilted her chair back once again. All men in the office were shamelessly staring at her scantily clad form, which was only covered by a pair of short-shorts and a loose shirt that hung off her shoulder and displayed some of her cleavage. She saw all the stares, of course, but she just grinned happily; she knew she was sexy.

* * *

_**Sierra Clove: Previously a stripper/prostitute and currently working for Missy Cortet. She files away her papers and often helps "persuade" clients to just give in to a sketchy offer with her bewitching good looks. Commonly known as Missy's best friend.**_

* * *

"Oh Sia~!" An angelic voice called from across the office, followed by the 'pitter patter' of cute flats as a blue haired woman in a sun dress dashed towards Sierra. The men who were previously looking Sierra's way immediately blushed at the site of the blue girl, and turned back to their work. She was just too cute to openly check out; it made them feel bad. When the woman arrived at Sierra's desk, she leaned her entire upper body on it, and grinned at the brunette, who smiled right back.

"Guess what Sierra?" She asked excitedly. "I finally broke down that stupid old man and took over the airline! I just persuaded enough shareholders to replace the management with a new one who approved the takeover."

Sierra smirked, "Ah, the old proxy fight huh?" When the woman nodded Sierra gave her a high five.

* * *

_**Jennifer Alair Lewis: A corporate raider millionaire. Very successful at what she does, and prefers to use the method of hostile takeovers. Sierra and Missy's friend and known as Jenny.**_

* * *

"So...where is Missy?" Asked Jenny, knitting her eyebrows together.

Sierra nodded to the door Missy had previously walked through, "She went through there, probably to talk to Mrs. Cortet about the arrangements for Tokyo."

Jenny's eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down, "Oh, Oh! You guys are going to Tokyo? Is it just you and Missy?"

Sierra nodded with a lip glossed smiled, "Yep! Just me and her, roughen it out in Ikebukuro. Apparently there are some pretty good deals Missy can make over there, and suckers she can snag. Plus, hot guys for me to pick up each and every night…" She trailed off as she got a far away look in her eyes.

Jenny nodded in a knowing manner, "Yeah I bet. Hey, isn't there some big film company over there? I heard it's been getting pretty successful ever since a new actor has been staring in their movies..." I devilish fire seemed to be sparking in her innocent looking orbs.

Sierra rolled her eyes, "And I'm guessing you want to go over there and take it down? Aren't corporate raiders supposed to take over companies that are going down, not up, so it's vulnerable?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and winked a chocolate eye, "Maybe...but unlike others, I don't need a company to be in its weakest state to attack, and win." She said in a cocky manner.

Sierra smiled incredulously and shook get head; her friends were all so vicious.

"So, when are you guys planning on leaving?" The cute woman asked, changing the topic.

"I think we're going tomorrow at about 4:00am. God I hate getting up early!" Sierra wined, throwing her head back. Unfortunately for her, she was leaning back in her chair, so the motion sent her toppling backwards. The brunette shrieked as her back hit the hard floor, before groaning loudly. Jenny wrapped her arms around her stomach and let out her jingling laughter that had all the people in the office smiling. Well, except for Sierra who was still dazed on the tile. After seeing that the brunette wasn't getting up any time soon, and not feeling the need to do anything about it, Jennifer waved goodbye as she ran out of the office, now needing to make preparations for her jet.

**XxX**

Missy knocked two times, before turning the handle and opening the door. Inside was a large office space with one desk in the middle, two chairs in front of it and you could see outside from almost any angle, because of the large floor-to-ceiling windows. Sitting at the large desk was a woman with long brown hair that was styled into a clean, high ponytail. She had slight wrinkles around her mouth and barley noticeable crow's feet, but other than that, you wouldn't be able to tell she was a day over thirty. She was currently signing off on some paperwork when she heard Missy knock, and looked up to see her enter the room. Her cold, calculating blue eyes, which were very reminiscent to Missy's own, scrutinized her guest before giving a soft smile and motioning to one of her two chairs.

"Hello my darling, come sit." She said in a voice that no one could trust if they tried. It was just too cold, too unfeeling. That was part of the reason Missy traveled and dealt with clients. She knew how to look honest and trustworthy when needed.

Missy softened her blue eyes ever so slightly and nodded, before taking a seat on the brown leather chair.

"How are you doing, Mother?" She asked, while crossing her legs.

"Oh, I'm fine; perfect actually. But you didn't come here to ask me how I am doing. Are you not supposed to be making arrangements for Tokyo?" Mrs. Cortet asked, getting straight to the point.

Missy nodded, "That's what I needed to speak to you about. I want t to make certain that I am kept up to date on what is happening here, as well as confirm that you have hired me a Copy Cat to deal with my frequent clients that have not yet signed; I don't want to lose them."

Her Mother folded her hands and nodded, "Yes, of course, I have made all preparations and have hired a someone to tie up loose ends. I will also make sure to keep you in touch with the company; it will be yours soon after all." She said with a wink. "Is there anything else you're worried about?"

Miss. Cortet nodded, "Yes. Although I'm not worried, I just wanted to keep you informed. Jennifer Lewis will most likely be accompanying Sierra and I to Tokyo, as she has recently finished taking over the TW Airline. She'll want something new to go after, therefore someplace new." Missy stated, having already calculated the moves of Jenny.

Her Mother's eyes seemed to solidify in cold stone, "That…is unfortunate. I really wish you wouldn't encourage her to follow you like this. She is in fact a corporate raider and would not let a single chance slip by her on attempting to take over our company, if she saw fit."

Missy nodded in understanding. She knew what kind of person Jenny was. Even If she and her were "friends", she wouldn't let an opportunity pass her; that much was certain.

"I know Mother, but she's not after me right now. I'll deal with that obstacle if and when it comes."

"If you say so…"

"I do."

**To be Continued...**


End file.
